Where'd You Go?
by Tim Johnson
Summary: songfic about the relationship between Karasuba and Yume. rated for implications and subtext


Where'd You Go?

_Where'd you go?  
I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone._

"Yume..."

Karasuba sat on the rooftop of some building overlooking the city in the dead of night mulling over a former comrade.

"It's been so long."_  
She said "Some days I feel like shit,  
Some days I wanna quit, and just be normal for a bit,"  
I don't understand why you have to always be gone,  
I get along but the trips always feel so long,  
And, I find myself trying to stay by the phone,  
'Cause your voice always helps me to not feel so alone,  
But I feel like an idiot, workin' my day around the call,  
But when I pick up I don't have much to say,  
So, I want you to know it's a little fucked up,  
That I'm stuck here waitin', at times debatin',  
Tellin' you that I've had it with you and your career,  
Me and the rest of the family here singing "Where'd you go?"_

_"Why did you have to leave this world?" Karasuba said to herself knowing that there was nobody around to hear._

"Why did you have to leave me alone to face everything alone? I know that I seemed strong but you were my emotional support. I would never tell you that in person of course but... you were still important to me and I never got a chance to tell you that. I remember all the times we had, both good and bad. I remember when Sekirei were more than just a game. We did so much together but you just had to sacrifice yourself for that child didn't. You always were the more noble of the two of us."

_I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone.  
Where'd you go?  
I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone,  
Please come back home...  
_Tears started to fall from her tear ducts.

"Oh, wow. I'm even crying now. I haven't cried since, well, the day you left. I can fight all the battles that come to me, but without you, there's no point. You were the only opponent worth fighting but you just had to go, didn't you."

_You know the place where you used to live,  
Used to barbecue up burgers and ribs,  
Used to have a little party every Halloween with candy by the pile,  
But now, you only stop by every once and a while,  
Shit, I find myself just fillin' my time,  
With anything to keep the thought of you from my mind,  
I'm doin' fine, I plan to keep it that way,  
You can call me if you find that you have something to say,  
And I'll tell you, I want you to know it's a little fucked up,  
That I'm stuck here waitin', at times debatin',  
Tellin' you that I've had it with you and your career,  
Me and the rest of the family here singing "Where'd you go?"_

_She hugged her knees closer to her chest._

"I'm taking care of that kid you left behind. She's growing up to look just like you, but she's still 1000 years too early before she can best me in a fight."

Karasuba smiled to herself.

_I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone.  
Where'd you go?  
I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone,  
Please come back home...  
_"Mu-chan even acts like you too, always rambling on about the power of love and friendships too. Even I might start believing it, heheh."_  
I want you to know it's a little fucked up,  
That I'm stuck here waitin', no longer debatin',  
Tired of sittin' and hatin' and makin' these excuses,  
For why you're not around, and feeling so useless,  
It seems one thing has been true all along,  
You don't really know what you've got 'til it's gone,  
I guess I've had it with you and your career,  
When you come back I won't be here and you can sing it...  
_"It's funny, I've been around for all of the "Disciplinary Squads" of the MBI but you were the closest person I've ever gotten too. You were the best friend I ever had,Yume, even though I disagreed with every last ideal of yours."_  
Where'd you go?  
I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone.  
Where'd you go?  
I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone, _

_Please come back home..._

Karasuba got up and wiped her face free of tears.

"Just in case you're out there listening somehow, I just wanted to let you know that I miss you, I'll take care of the child that bears an uncanny resemblance of you, I'll take care of all your old friends, I hope that we'll get a chance to finish our fight someday, and... I love ya, always have, always will."

"I hope this "fate of yours" will bring us back together."

With that, she jumped off into the night, silver hair trailing behind her.

_Please come back home..._

_

* * *

_

Disclaimer : I do not own sekirei or any of its characters

A/N : songfic to "Where'd You Go?" by Fort Minor about Karasuba's and Yume's relationship. Also it takes a little bit of imagination to understand the symbolism like "your career" would be Yume's sacrifice and such.


End file.
